


Go with the Flow

by happysoulmentality



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post Avengers AOU, Sassy, Threesome - F/M/M, enhanced!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has an interesting day with her Super Soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go with the Flow

“Good Morning, Princess. How did you sleep?” I woke up to a soft kiss on my forehead and strong arms around my waist.

“C’mon, babydoll, we know you’re awake.” Another kiss, this one on the top of my head.

“I don’t wanna get up. Stay in bed with meeeee.” I whined. I had to be the laziest Enhanced ever. I knew I would stay in shape forever, there was no point in getting up early and running, like, 50 miles with the super soldiers. 

“If we gave in every time you whined like that, you’d have some out of shape boyfriends. What would you possibly do with us then?” Ugh, Steve. Always trying to make me see logic. Doesn’t he know it’s too early for that nonsense?

“I would love you and all your squishiness. Aandd,” I stressed while rolling over, ”I could have a proper cuddle with something cushy and not made of steel.”

“Part of me will always be made of metal, so that argument won’t work. And since you’re arguing back, that means you can get up and come with us. Point to Stevie.” Ugh, always on ‘Stevie’s’ side. I never win. 

“FINE. I AM AWAKE.” I huffed and went to put on running clothes. I grumbled to myself the whole time. Who do they think they are? Just because they will eventually, like in 80 years, lose, like, 0.0023% of their muscle mass doesn’t mean we have to go running  _ every _ morning. 

Then again, they were both in the army, my darling Captain and precious Sergeant. Even my own laziness and reluctance to use my ‘gifts’ would dissipate in a heartbeat if they wanted it to. 

So, I decided that since they wanted to work out this morning, why not make it a full work out and use every ‘gift’ those assholes gave me. I headed to the kitchen, where I now heard their voices coming from, and floated Steve’s coffee to me. He liked it just like I did, liquid candy. James liked his black, which suited him as the darker of the two. 

“That’s cheating, (Y/N).” 

“What ever are you talking about, Captain?” I sang in the sweetest voice I could manage.

“Oh no, Steve. It’s gonna be one of those days.” I knew exactly what kind of day he was talking about. We’d done this dance a lot, the three of us. They wake me up and complain that they’ll get out of shape and make me lose the argument, so they get to have their asses handed to them by someone half their size. 

“Princess, you know we love you. Don’t punish us for wanting all of us to be our best.” Steve pleaded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain. You wanted to work out, so I’m going to work out everything I have. I  _ only  _ want to do my best.” I smiled. Training for them would be hell on earth today. 

Bucky just chuckled. He knew what he signed up for this morning. I think these days were his favorites. Finally, a sparring partner that would act like an actual enemy and point out any ways for him to improve. The fact that the annoyance tended to make it through sparring and into the bedroom didn’t hurt either. He loved me at my worst and adored me at my best, exactly the same way I felt about him. I loved him through the occasional flashbacks and adored him on a daily basis. 

Steve had a strong dislike for these days. He wanted to protect me, the princess of his castle. He hated my rebellious side, when it was aimed at him. When I questioned authority, as long as it wasn’t him, he loved it, he fed into it and only made it worse for the recipient. But today, he didn’t want to fight me. I would have to change that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running with them was great, for me. Sam just so happened to be out on the Avenger route, so it was good for him too. Every one loves to see the guys lapping them get lapped by a small female. It also doesn’t hurt when said small female looks like she just went out for a leisurely stroll. 

Back at the gym, things didn’t seem quite so funny to Steve. 

“(Y/N), can you please take this seriously?”

“Oh, but I am, Captain.” I smiled. “The only thing I have any chance of losing any strength with is my powers. So, why not make sure all the capabilities are still there?”

An annoyed glance was all he sent my direction. After that small exchange, I sat on my side of Stark’s gym and floated anything I wanted towards me. To keep up with the work out premise and to not come off as a brat, I started off with small items and worked on fine control. After 30 minutes of watching the boys spar, and an hour of warm up, I decided to try something bigger.

“Babydoll, please put me down. This isn’t fair to Stevie.”

“Maybe, I don’t want to be fair to ‘Stevie’. Maybe, I just want to be bad.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, put me down. Then, come over here and fight me.”

I sat him gently on his rear and approached. Bucky was waiting for me. He knew my basic attack strategy. Get behind them and throw them around using my powers. But, he had a plan for that. The moment he was back on the ground he turned to face me with a sinister smile.

“I know what you’re thinking, little girl, and it’s not going to work today. I’m not going to be as easy a target as I usually am.” So he knew he left his back open when he fought. I guess he was just too used to having Steve watch his 6 that he never bothered to watch it himself. 

“That’s what you think.” 

The dance of us sparring is an intricate one, and although he did watch his back more often, it wasn’t enough to counter me. I had him pinned more often than not. Each round would end with a kiss, which became progressively filthier as the rounds wore on. 

“Okay, you two, knock it off. I think some of the others want to use the room.” Steve interrupted our thirteenth kiss and motioned to the door where Natasha and Clint stood smirking.

“Really, (Y/N/N)? I expect it from the boys, but not from you.” Nat chuckled. She was only teasing, she didn’t know exactly, but had a pretty good idea of just how bad I could be. She was my former roommate after all.

“Okay, the super trio needs to get a room that isn’t a public space. Some of us  _ actually _ have to work to keep up our physique, Bye bye, now.” Clint said as he headed towards his range on the other side of the mats.

I blushed, but Bucky just threw me over his shoulder and smiled at Steve. “Come on, we have a monster to attend to. I can tell you from our time on the mat, she’s nowhere near finished.”

“I am right here.” I smacked his butt. “And I can hear you. Rest assured my dear Captain, I am far from finished with this one. And I haven’t even started with you.” 

With a collective chuckle from the boys, they started towards our rooms with me in tow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ya know, (Y/N), life is easier when you go with the flow.” Bucky chuckled from the foot of the bed, like he didn’t just flop me down. 

“And how would you expect me to ‘go with the flow’ when ‘the flow’ just so unceremoniously dropped their ‘babydoll’ on the bed? Against her will, I might add.” I glared playfully back, just waiting for one of them to make the first move. Bucky just shook his head and went to the bathroom. My aggression would get me nowhere in this realm. 

I didn’t have to wait long for the move to come. Steve gently scooted behind me, now free of his shirt, and pulled my back to his chest. 

“You should just relax.” He said as he started rubbing the tension from my shoulders. “We never mean to get you this riled up, and when we do you inflict your wrath on us all day. I’m sorry I want you to do everything with us.” He was whispering now, “We just want to be with you as much as we can. We love you. I love you.” Steve was pressing kisses to my hair, down my neck, and across my shoulders, over and over in a mesmerising pattern.

I knew about his separation anxiety. It wasn’t extreme, he didn’t need the both of us every second of the day. He could handle missions with no issues. It was when he came back that the effect happened. He always wanted me close. Most of the time I was more than happy to be held and cuddled and crooned over, but some days, like today, I could be agitated and prickly and impossible to nail down. His whispers calmed me though, made me realise he needed me right now. So I relaxed and let him work on getting everything out.

Bucky eventually joined us by laying between our legs and putting his head on my stomach. I absent mindedly stroked through his hair. It was so soft and long. I have to admit it was cute in a bun, but I preferred it down, where I can touch it anytime I want. Bucky just wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled in deeper. 

This was nice. It was comfortable, and it conveyed to me that I wasn’t in charge anymore. By allowing myself to be snuggled, I had given my consent to them. I had ruled the day, but tonight would belong to the Soldiers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when I woke up I was still sandwiched between the boys. Bucky had fallen asleep while I played with his hair, and I guess I fell asleep sometime after. Steve was still awake though. I found him smiling down at me. 

“How was your nap, Princess?” 

“It was great, but, please, tell me that I don’t have to get up and run again. How long was I out?”

“It’s only been an hour. And no, you don’t have to go running again. This time we’ll stay in bed. Just like you wanted.” He leaned down to kiss me careful not to wake Bucky. It was nice to see Buck sleeping so peacefully, usually he was the last one down and the first one up.

Steve deepened our kiss and pushed my hair over my shoulder. He let his hands trail down my sides to rest on my waist. His lips worked their way down my neck and over my shoulders, the same pattern as before but with a new heat behind it. 

“You know, he won’t forgive us easily if we wake him up for just a make out session he can’t be in.” I warned.

“Who said anything about this being ‘just a make out session’? I’m trying to figure out how to move us without waking him up. Also, who said I wanted to share right now?” Ah, Steve, if only America could see you now. I let him keep me to himself for a little longer. 

“Okay, this won’t go over well either. I don’t want to exclude him, but it seems so wrong to wake him up.” I thought for another minute. “I have a plan. Don’t move.”

Steve waited patiently while I roused our Sergeant. I started stroking his hair again and started cooing his name. “Bucky, c’mon, it’s time to get up. Me and Stevie are waiting on you. C’mon babe, wake up.”

“Hey, babydoll.” He groaned. “How long was I out?” I couldn’t help the small giggle.

“Hey, Sarge. It hasn’t been too long maybe two hours.”

He just let out a soft grunt and rolled off of us, I would assume chasing after his last dream.

“Oh well, more for me.” Steve grinned and started back on his kisses. He slowly turned me around to face him so I was straddling his lap. His hands suddenly became a bit more possessive. I guess he actually didn’t want to share. I put my hands on his shoulders and let them drift up and down his torso making long, lazy strokes. 

His hands worked their way from my waist to my ass and started rubbing gently. I couldn’t help the sigh that came out. After our nap, I was in a cuddly mood and I knew the Captain was going to take advantage of that.

I was correct, he did take it as encouragement and trailed his lips down my neck to my chest. He let out a frustrated breath when he reached the collar of my shirt. “Sorry, but this has to go.” He quickly removed my shirt and continued his path down my chest. He stopped between my breasts and nuzzled in. Before I could put my hands in his hair, he had already unclasped my bra and started pulling it off. 

“Beautiful.” He seemed a little breathless. I was now just as naked as he was, and while he was distracted I took my chance to return all his kisses. I took his neck by storm, and ended up licking, more than kissing, my way to his perfectly toned chest. I peppered his broad shoulders in sweet kisses and harsh love bites. 

I noticed that a set of hands started to massage my breasts, but because of the temperature difference between the two I knew it wasn’t Steve.

“Nice of you to join us, Sergeant.” I greeted between bites.

“Well, I would’ve joined sooner, but I didn’t realise what I was missing out on.” With that, he wrapped his lips around my pulse point. 

He didn’t miss a beat in joining in. Steve’s hands had worked their way into my yoga pants and were currently attempting to pull them down as far as they could without lifting me out of his lap. 

“No way, Cap.” I moaned, “You two first then I’ll follow suit.”

“But then I have to stop touching you. Have you tried touching you?” He whined, his voice rough.

“But then you can touch more of me, I promise.” I purred. 

They both groaned a little but took off their sweatpants and revealed that neither were wearing any underwear. Haha, my own Howling Commandos. I kept up my end of the bargain and removed my yoga pants, but surprise I was wearing some rather lovely black underwear. I didn’t want to tease them too much, so I quickly removed them.

“So beautiful.” I heard the whisper from both of them and I blushed.

“Y’all aren’t so bad yourselves.” I couldn’t believe my luck right now. Not just one, but two Adonis’s stood before me. I had to be the luckiest girl ever. However, I had to stop admiring them, there seemed to be one, or two, things to take care of. 

“Back to bed boys, Princess is getting her wish today.” I winked and crawled to the middle of the bed.

They wasted no time in joining me, once consent was clarified. They resumed our previous activities in their same spots. But now, I could feel them. The combination of the two of them was perfect. There weren’t any words to accurately describe the feeling, but being bracketed between my two favorite people was heaven. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart? Tell us what you want please.” Steve breathed in my ear. His hands were on my thighs this time, caressing them from the swell of my ass to the bend of my knees.

“(Y/N), we’ll do anything; what do you want?” Bucky whispered this time in my other ear. His metal hand was on my chin tipping my face towards him, the other was massaging my chest. 

“Just like this, I need both of you. Please.” Every word was either a gasp or a moan. Damn, they were good with their hands, and their mouths. “Prep first. Just a little.”

“Of course, babydoll, of course. Can’t go hurting our best girl now, can we?” Bucky reached over into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. “Steve, distract her a little.”

That he did. Steve stopped his hands the next time they were at the top of my thighs and slowly drew them to the inside. He reached with a single finger to begin circling my clitoris. I couldn’t help the moan that tore from my lips. 

“I knew you were wet, (Y/N), I didn’t think you’d be soaked.” He added another finger immediately to add a little more pressure and latched onto a nipple to add even more sensations.

“Geez, punk, I said distract her a little, not take every bit of her attention.” Bucky chided. I hadn’t even noticed he’d had two fingers in already. 

“Ahh, need you . . . need both, now. . . please.” I couldn’t help it. After a few minutes, most of my words were gone. 

“Shhh, princess, sweetheart, don’t worry. We’ve got you. You’ll have us. Lift up just a little.” I listened to Steve’s commands and followed the hands that led me to hover over his erect manhood. “Real easy, slide down.” He kept his hands on my hips to control my pace. The breaths that came out of us once I was fully seated were nearly identical. 

“Almost done, doll. Just be real still, okay?” Then Bucky inched in with his grip on the tops of my thighs. 

Finally, I was full. The fullest I could ever hope to be; I felt complete. Then, they started to move. 

A moan rang out from my lips, complemented by the boys’ heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. A symphony made by us for us, it was wonderful. Bucky’s powerful thrust were what set the pace for the three of us. He was the force that moved me up and down on Steve. The split second of fullness between each thrust was heaven. The best part about being between the two of them was the complete security felt from being completely enclosed in their arms. Steve tended to keep his hands on my breasts, giving a firm squeeze every time I was fully seated in his lap. Bucky gripped my hips, had to to keep me from going too far away. 

“Buck . . . Stevie . . . I’m close, so close.” I groaned. The pressure was reaching a peak and it was wonderful. I couldn’t stop making little noises. I needed anything to drive these two crazy.

“Mmm, so perfect, (Y/N), perfect. So wonderfully tight. So good.” I heard from Bucky.

“So, so perfect, sweetheart.” Steve agreed. I could feel myself starting to clench around them, sometimes on purpose. He leaned up to kiss me and trailed down to the crook of my neck. 

As I felt the edge draw closer my nails dug into Steve’s shoulder and Bucky’s right arm. “Please, please.” I was almost begging. And then it was here. 

I was seeing stars and keening louder than I was expecting. They kept going through the whole thing, and during I felt them release. Each with their own cry of my name. “Fuck, fuck, (Y/N), babydoll, fuck,” from Bucky, and “(Y/N), sweetheart, oh my God, oh my God, (Y/N)”, from Steve.

After they both pulled out, I slumped onto Steve’s chest and Bucky followed. Our panting echoed through the bedroom. I couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped. 

“Happy, princess?” Steve kissed my forehead. I nodded

“How about round two, babydoll?” Bucky kissed my hair.

“Anything to stay in bed all day with my favorite soldiers.” I smiled. 

\-------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
